


Perception

by dietpunkfics



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge 8, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietpunkfics/pseuds/dietpunkfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs loves how perceptive Tony is. Beta by the ever lovely Slashscribe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

One of the things Gibbs loves most about Tony is how perceptive he is. It’s one of the many traits that make him such a good agent; not only is he able to solve some of the team’s more unusual cases, but it also makes him good with people, and so he’s able to fish more information out of suspects than other agents can.

Gibbs loves Tony’s perceptive nature when they’re home together as well. It’s like Tony’s mind is linked with his own, and more often than not, he finds himself going to take care of something and it’s already done. Sometimes he comes up from the basement to make a sandwich for lunch and finds one already waiting for him, Tony happily munching on his own as he watches a movie or whichever game is on at the moment. Other times, Gibbs decides to make a fresh pot of coffee and finds one already brewing.

Tony knows just where to touch him, knows when Gibbs needs to be held, brushes against Gibbs’ side at work – it’s a constant reminder that Gibbs belongs to Tony just as much as Tony belongs to him.

Tony’s perceptiveness is one of the things that makes him so good in bed. Gibbs loves that Tony seems to find every one of his hotspots, kissing and sucking and nibbling until Gibbs finally has to pin him down and fuck him senseless. Sometimes after a rough case, Gibbs lies on the bed while Tony lies on top of him, reminding him that they belong to each other. Other times, Gibbs needs it rough and dirty and Tony knows just how to give it to him that way.

To Gibbs, the best thing about Tony’s perception, though, is that he always seems to know when Gibbs is too tense. At work, Tony is always aware of the atmosphere and knows how to diffuse the tension with flashy smiles and stupid jokes, and at  home, he’s even more aware.  He knows when to give Gibbs space, but also when _not_ to give him space.

Another thing Gibbs loves about Tony’s perception is how Tony can always tell when Gibbs needs to physically loosen up, and he knows that the very best way to relax him  is by giving him a backrub. Sometimes he gives massages that are geared towards relieving pain; Gibbs is always grateful for this when it gets cold out and his shoulder and knee start hurting. Of course, it’s not always about that - sometimes it’s meant to soothe him, relieving the tension he always carries throughout his body from dealing with too much stress on the job. Tony’s hands feel so much different on his body than those of a woman, consider what a big man he is. Tony’s not afraid to work at the knots in his back, and nearly always succeeds in loosening them.

Other backrubs are meant to arouse, and it’s those massages that Gibbs looks forward to the most. Tony’s always been a hedonist, and Gibbs loves how Tony will run his hands over Gibbs’ entire body, teasing him with those long fingers; sometimes, the way he touches him is reverent - not that he can blame the other man; Gibbs never thought that they’d end up together, either.

Gibbs never has to ask for a massage; Tony loves giving them to him. As soon as Tonys’ strong, slender fingers start stroking up and down his back, Gibbs can’t help but arch into the touch. The first time Tony had given him one of these massages, he’d come with Tony barely touching his dick - the younger man had found nearly every one of his hot spots and teased him mercilessly with those long, talented fingers of his. Right now, however, Tony is using his knowledge of Gibbs’ body to make Gibbs feel like he’s melting into a boneless heap. His entire body sinks into the mattress as Tony massages him, and he doesn’t give a damn if the world falls down around them as long as Tony doesn’t stop what he‘s doing.

He lets out a moan as another knot melts away. Tony’s sitting on his ass, working out all the kinks from yet another nightmarish case at work. As each knot disappears, the strong, steady hands on Gibbs’ back lessen in pressure; the strokes go from strong to soothing, and then finally, the touch lessens from a rub to a mere stroke, Tony’s hand gracefully dancing its way across his back. Tony’s touch goes from therapeutic to arousing, and Gibbs can tell from the hard dick pressing against his ass that Tony’s enjoying this just as much as he is.

Gibbs can’t help but squirm a bit, trying to readjust himself - he’s as hard as Tony is, but it’s not comfortable with his dick trapped beneath him. Of course, the squirming has a side effect - as he wriggles, his ass arches up into Tony, and Tony can’t help but try to stifle a groan. Gibbs loves it when he’s spread out like this - Tony could do anything he wants, but all he wants is to dote on Gibbs. Gibbs has never once argued about it, and he never will.

Tony scoots back towards Gibbs’ thighs, and as he drizzles oil over Gibbs’ entire ass, the older man can’t help but groan in pleasure. He never realized that even the muscles of his ass were effected by stress, and he arches up into Tony’s touch. Once again, the touch softens, and as he looks over his shoulder, Tony bends down and is able to claim his mouth in a sweet kiss. It’s times like these, when Tony treats him with reverence, that he nearly comes undone - he doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve all of this, but he’ll be damned if he ever lets Tony leave.

Tony’s hands are back on his body again, stroking from his now loose shoulders down his back to his sides, steady pressure keeping the touch from tickling him. As Tony reaches his hips, his hands drag back up across Gibbs’ ass, close enough to torment him as he makes Gibbs more aware of just how close he is to getting what he wants. Gibbs cants his hips backwards, spreading his legs for easier access, and prays that Tony will get on with it already; he’s been at a low burn all week and has _missed_ Tony more than he cares to admit. They’ve been apart all week, and he just wants Tony to get _on_ with it already, and tells the other man as such. Tony just responds with a chuff of laughter and a thumb ghosting over his hole.

It’s a relief when he feels more oil drizzle across his ass, and he spreads his legs a bit further apart to give Tony better access. Slowly, carefully, Tony preps him, and when he sinks into Gibbs’ willing body, it feels to Gibbs like Tony’s coming home. As he stretches out, Gibbs ends up covered by Tony’s body, Tony’s hand grasping at the sheets until it finds Gibbs’ and links his own fingers with the other man’s. Tonight isn’t a night for heady passion; they’ve been away from each other all week, and this is about reconnection. Despite that, each time Tony’s hips thrust forward, Gibbs finds himself rocking back to meet him.

Rolling both of them on their right sides takes a bit of effort on Gibbs’ part, but once Tony figures out what it is that Gibbs is trying to do, everything goes a bit more smoothly. When they manage to reposition themselves, the angle shifts, and Gibbs lets out a moan. They both have better leverage in this position, and each thrust forward is hitting Gibbs’ prostate. Tony keeps his movements slow and steady, despite the stream of curses flowing off of Gibbs’ lips. It’s only when Gibbs leans back and grabs onto his own leg, holding it up so that the other man has better access, that Tony picks up speed. It’s a relief, and Gibbs can’t help but be grateful that he can once again kiss Tony in this position - quickly the kisses turn from sweet to deep, Gibbs nipping at Tonys’ lips as he gets more and more desperate for his release to come.  

When Tony finally takes him in his hand, it takes just a few pulls; he knows exactly how Gibbs likes being jerked off, how to twist at the very top and rub his thumb across the slit. Tony strokes him once, twice, three times, and Gibbs is coming, a low groan escaping him as his climax hits. He knows what’s coming next - Tony is a generous lover, and always makes sure that Gibbs gets to come before he does. Only once the last twinges of Gibbs’ orgasm fade does Tony pick up the pace, thrusting deeply as Gibbs continues to thrust back at him. Tony lets out a choked cry as Gibbs tightens around him, tucking his head into the older mans shoulder as he finds his release. He pulls out slowly, stealing as many kisses as he can before he finally gets up and goes to grab a washcloth to clean them up. Gibbs manages to roll onto his back, looking thoroughly fucked out, and Tony can’t help but smile at the sight. He tosses the washcloth in the general direction of the hamper, and he’s barely managed to lie down on the far side of the bed when Gibbs rolls on top of him, clinging to him as though he’s a lifeboat.

Tony’s perceptive enough to know that Gibbs needs this right now, that their lovemaking has been a balm for his soul and that Gibbs is emotionally raw. Glancing over to make sure that the alarm is set and their phones are on the table, Tony wraps his arms around the older man and falls asleep, happy and sated. Gibbs’ll eventually roll off him for a bit, but Tony doesn’t mind; Gibbs tends to cling like a limpet in his sleep.

Of course, when Tony had told Gibbs he’s a cuddler, Gibbs hadn’t believed him – it had merely resulted in an eye roll and a snort, so Tony hadn’t said anything else. Besides, it was worth the expression the next day when they’d both woken up and Gibbs had realized exactly how much he’d managed to entangle himself with Tony; Tony hadn’t even gotten head-slapped when he reminded Gibbs that he’d told him so.

When Tony told Gibbs that he didn’t mind the cuddling, though, Gibbs believed him right away.  The smile Gibbs gave him in return had been bright, and Tony knows that no matter how many times he wakes up with a puddle of drool on his shoulder, at least it’ll be from his own Gibbs-sized teddy bear.

Tony will never mention that last bit, of course; he’s perceptive enough to realize that being called a teddy bear will not go over too well with Gibbs.


End file.
